Being a Monster
by HunterArlert
Summary: What if Napstablook hadn't been a monster from the very beginning? What if he was born human and came back as a ghost? This is very much in progress. I only ask for reviews that are not harmful, but instead help me to improve this.
The warrior marched forward into the temple.

He had his sword drawn and armour soaked in blood and dust.

He marched into the big chamber where a big monster stood with its back to the warrior.

"Human...you have come far and killed many of my monsters. Only I stand in your path of this destruction."

The monster turned to face the human.

"King Asgore...I'm afraid that you don't stand in my path..."

"What do you mean?"

The human was shaking, "My own death stands in the way." He fell to his knees. His sword barely holding him up.

"I am sorry for all of the death I have caused. I only started fighting when my sister was killed and her soul was absorbed by a skeleton. I don't usually fight, I was born too weak. I didn't want to fight. I'm sorry."

The human coughed up blood.

Asgore walked to the human and kneeled before him.

The king of monsters took the humans helmet off.

He dropped it when he saw the humans face.

"You are just a child!"

"A teen, but yeah. I joined the army when I was nine."

"You still have so much of your life to live." Asgore saw the burn marks on the child and the bone that had been fired into his back, "The skeleton you fought...was he short and fierce as he dodged all your attacks?"

"Like a little slimy snake. Can't even touch it." He coughed up more blood.

"Human...I want to know something."

The child glanced up at Asgore. Snow White bangs covering his left eye.

"Would you like to leave your human body and become a ghost monster? You wouldn't feel pain like you do now. You would live for as long as you wanted. And you wouldn't be seen as an enemy."

The child coughed up more blood and fell forward, sword clattering to the stone floor.

Asgore had caught him, "You will be safe."

"Okay...*cough* I'll become a ghost monster."

"Alright, child. You will be fine."

The human's eyes faded, "I'm trusting you, king."

The child died. His armour holding his soul in place.

Asgore took hold of the light blue soul and held it above his head.

"Bring back this child as one of the monster race. I give some of my magic to turn him to a beast of never ending life. Let him become an immortal poltergeist."

The soul vanished and reappeared nearby in the form of a human.

"What do you want to do with your corpse?" Asgore asked.

The child tried to speak but only a ghostly groan came out.

"Asgore!" A small skeleton came running into the temple, followed by a taller skeleton who had a huge crack down his skull on the left side of his face.

" The humans have surrounded us!" The taller one said.

"Sans, Gaster, keep an eye on this spirit." Asgore said.

" _Which spirit?_ " Gaster asked.

Asgore looked around.

The human's body and the newly born monster were gone. Even the armour was gone.

Asgore ran to the front door.

He stopped.

The humans armour was standing there, holding something.

Asgore could just barely make out white hair poking from behind the armours arm.

The suit handed the thing it was holding to the human leader in front of it.

"I will guard the humans from monsters in this form. It is impossible to destroy. Now go from this place. I don't know if I can control the demon I have let in."

"Napsta...take care of yourself out there. The world isn't safe. Especially for someone as young as you." The human said.

The suit nodded its head.

"I hope you and Metta with be reunited."

"I hope so too."

The group of humans looked sad as they watched their leader carry the corpse of the young human away.

The human group followed the leader.

The suit stood there until the humans were far enough away.

Then it collapsed.

"Child are you alright?" Asgore asked, walking close to the suit.

"Yeah...just tired."

"You'll have to get used to living as a monster. Sleeping doesn't give you as much of an energy boost as it did when you were human."

Asgore picked up the armour, "Let's take you Home."

" _Sans...go with them. I can defend the temple until Asgore gets back._ " Gaster said.

Sans nodded and he and Asgore began the walk back to their Home.


End file.
